Rain
by ladyalucard15
Summary: Los cuerpos chocaban, mojándose con las gotas que caían feroces del cielo gris. El...Y Shin-san. Ambos corrían bajo la lluvia...que no paraba de caer. Shin/Sena


Titulo: Rain.

-Palabras (Según el Word):

Resumen: 943

Disclaimer: no me pertenece creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Notas:Aunque usted no lo crea, este fic esta basado en la canción de _Rain over me_ de_ Marc Anthony ft. Pitbull _

Advertencia: Esto es YAOI, es decir relación chico con chico. Si no le gusta dele clic al botón de atrás que está arriba y absténgase de comentar algo en contra del género, eso es infantil. Pero si por el contrario te agrada puede seguir leyendo. No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste(Mmm, tomate), eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque o darme un discurso de porque el yaoi es una asquerosidad y que no es normal, ya conozco ese cuento de memoria y si usted esta en contra ni siquiera hubiese entrado aquí, si esta demasiado ansioso por escribirlo entonces tómese un té de tilo para calmarse, dese la vuelta y no comente nada, que sencillamente no me interesa.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cuerpos chocaban, mojándose con las gotas que caían feroces del cielo gris.

El césped lucia como bañado por el roció, el viento azotaba con fuerza.

El.

Y Shin-san.

Ambos corrían en el barro.

Sus sudaderas estaban empapadas por completo, al igual que el resto de su ropa, y salpicados levemente por la tierra mojada que levantaban sus zapatos.

Viendo a través de sus ojos chocolates, a solo unas yardas que le separaban de un touchdown.

El balón yacía protegido en sus manos, y apretó los labios al saber que el otro iba acercándose, cada vez mas y mas.

Tal vez fue por eso que cuando se sintió tacleado, llevado al suelo pantanoso y aplastado por una figura mucho mas grande que la suya, no estaba tan sorprendido.

El agua de lluvia de las ropas de ambos se mezclaron, empapados hasta tal punto que dejaba ver a través de su transparencia a los cuerpos de los dos jugadores.

_Esta lluvia..._

Pensaban, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del otro, la proximidad de sus cuerpos puestos en el barro.

Lo resbaloso que se había vuelto la piel, las gotas que seguían cayendo fieras sobre ellos, el frió del aire en contraste con la calidez de sus anatomías.

Las manos callosas envueltas en guantes humedecidos, manteniéndole quieto sujetando su abdomen.

...Y por alguna razón...

Se sentía tan maravilloso.

Pero había que volver al entrenamiento, y abandonar la sensación de estar bajo la lluvia.

Una lluvia que parecía acrecentar la pasión de ambos al correr.

El pelinegro se levanto primero, con lentitud, y extendió la mano al otro.

El moreno poso la suya en la que se ofrecía, y sintió un apretón antes de que el otro le levantara del suelo, como si fuese una ceremonia.

Los dos frente a frente, muy cerca, mezclando su calor con el del otro.

La lluvia no paraba de caer y caer.

Y ellos seguían corriendo.

Seguía cayendo la lluvia.

El sudor se estaba mezclando con el agua, y el aliento se esfumaba en el aire.

Las gotas impactaban contra sus cuerpos una y otra vez, mientras sus piernas se movían veloces hasta la linea de llegada.

Esta pasión hecha por la lluvia.

Tal vez tendría que ver con que fuese esta misma lluvia la que caía sobre ellos mientras jugaban, llevándoles recuerdos a la memoria.

O la sensación helada que proporcionaba a sus cuerpos ya empapados por el sudor, contraponiéndose a las llamas de su cuerpo que brotaban por el esfuerzo.

La cuestión es que el sentir el aliento caliente del otro chocando contra su rostro les estremecía, con las facciones cada vez mas cercas de la propia.

Y el sentir la piel bajo la empapada tela se les hacia cada vez mas necesarios.

La gran anatomía sobre la suya tapándole por completo de la lluvia, los dos fuertes brazos a los lados de su cara.

Y para este, el cuerpo bajo de si salpicado por el barro, la sensación de su aliento saliendo de sus labios rosados chocando contra su mejilla.

Sus cuerpos pegados al otro, mezclándose entre si y con el agua.

Y ambos no podían reprimirlo mas.

Necesitaban liberar esta pasión.

Y así lo hicieron, corriendo nuevamente, pero su dirección esta vez era distinta.

Estamparon la puerta del apartamento con fuerza, la cerraron de golpe y se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

Los besos hambrientos le siguieron entre las sabanas, comiéndose los labios en la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor, mientras sus manos se paseaban acariciando cada trozo de piel disponible.

La ropa empezó a desaparecer, siendo tirada a algún rincón desconocido, y el tacto de sus cuerpos desnudos frotándose contra el otro se ampliaba con cada segundo.

Labios paseándose en casa extensión, jadeos leves, un lento recorrido.

Unos dedos fueron profundo, extendiendo y ampliando, sacando una repentina respiración, se curvaron hacia arriba y llevando un gemido de sus labios, acompañado por el sonido de las gotas chocando contra el vidrio de la ventana.

Los fuertes brazos tomaron las níveas piernas y las extendieron, dejándose caer en su interior, llenando al otro de la forma mas intima posible, y un gemido lleno el lugar.

-¡Shin-san!-

Unas pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos chocolates, y un sonrojo cereza pinto sus mejillas, abriendo la boca en un mudo grito de placer.

El nombrado apretó los dientes con fuerza, jadeando en la sensación de su miembro apretado por la estrecha y caliente cavidad, estremeciéndose ante la mención de su nombre por esa voz.

La respiraciones descontroladas, los cuerpos encontrándose a medio camino, frotándose entre si y mezclando su sudor, jadeando con fuerza.

Un rayo cayo, iluminando por instantes la escena.

La contorsión de sus cuerpos, una embestida siguiendo a otra, una mano apretando las sabanas, otra teniendo con fuerza las caderas.

Iban mas rápido.

Y ya no podían mas.

Retumbo el sonido de sus voces en éxtasis, y sus cuerpos se arquearon de placer, dejando salir su esencia con el clímax.

Cayeron agotados en la cama desordenada, con las sabanas revueltas sobre sus cuerpos.

Respiraban aun agitados, y sus pechos chocaban con cada acelerado latido, y el pelo revuelto se pegaba a su sien por el sudor.

-Te amo...-Se hizo eco, entre el sonido de las gotas.

-Yo también...-

Esta lluvia...

Esa era la pasión entre ambos, lluvia que sonaba con fuerza, que convertía el campo en barro, que les helaba el cuerpo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, desenfrenaba lo reprimido, les permitía soltar aquello de su interior, sentir la calidez del otro con mas intensidad a causa del frió, tener una razón para aferrase a su cuerpo, de amarse...esta violenta lluvia.

Era...

Una lluvia que no paraba de caer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La retroalimentación es amor, por favor no me maten de hambre y denle clic al sexy botoncito de ahí abajo :3


End file.
